


裙下之臣 下篇

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: 伯爵盾✖男宠（？）杀手冬，NC-17，西方架空，女装预警：剧情需要有吧唧和老国王的少量亲密肢体接触描写本文为联文，上篇由Frostedrose 太太发表，此处不做收录，仅收录由本人创作的下篇





	裙下之臣 下篇

裙下之臣 下篇

1

“Rogers公爵，我们真正可信可爱的伙伴，您总是不会让我失望啊。”身居高位的男人头发已经开始花白，一张皮肉松弛的脸，一开始严肃地指着面前写了政事的羊皮卷时，还能勉强看出年轻时英俊风流的轮廓，只不过当眼神瞥见Steve身后的红裙美人时，酒肉和爱欲的臭味就从目光与嘴角溢了出来，令底下的Bucky不禁浑身一阵恶寒，身影往Steve身后不着痕迹地躲了躲。

“承蒙您的赞许，我的陛下。”Steve向他郑重地行礼，“能为您分忧是我的荣幸。”

“真是个优秀的孩子。来，给我旁边加把椅子，我好久没见到Rogers公爵了。可怜我那唯一的亲弟弟老Rogers，当时年纪轻轻却走得如此匆忙……这留下来的唯一的亲血脉，我亲爱的子侄，可真是让我自豪啊！快，让我好好看看你！”老国王朝身后的侍从挥了挥手，想装出慈爱的眼神，微眯着眼睛，向前倾着身看着Steve，眼神却一直往他身后飘。

只见那红裙的美人身材挺拔利落却不失一丝风韵，酒红色塔夫绸制的长裙，面料光滑还极塑身材，衬得他骨骼修长却又腰身细软，低胸领口前衬着大片雪白朦胧的蕾丝，肩头系着红色的丝绒蝴蝶结俏皮极了。

他手持一把雕刻细腻的缀珠金片扇，半遮着面孔，那双看起来怯生生的碧绿眼睛却又不安分地四处流转着，一边还小心翼翼地往伯爵背后躲，活像只被人刚抓进宫里的初生小鹿，湿漉漉的大眼睛在灯火辉煌的大殿里流光溢彩，让老国王看着心里直痒痒。

金发的年轻伯爵倒是惜玉怜香，看似不动声色，可那匠人们用金线精巧刺绣的大斗篷，一走便招摇地扬起，把美人的漂亮身段挡了个严实，只剩下那双勾人的大眼睛到处乱转。

国王身边两三个穿着华丽裙装的少年都不由得在心里叹了口气，这么英俊体贴又多金的伯爵怎么就让别人勾走了，自己就要服侍这个好色还阴晴不定的老头呢？还好伯爵身边的美人迟早也要跟他们一样的命运，不然他们真是要被嫉妒心烧死了。

Steve Rogers坐到了老国王斜下方的椅子上，国王终于心满意足地近处看到了那身后美人的全貌，看那细腻雪白的肌肤在酒红色礼服衬托下似乎也染上了点粉红，一双绿色的大眼睛带着水汽这么飘过来看了他一眼，又羞涩地移回去，看起来乖巧地垂下眼睑，抿了抿鲜红的唇，一对浓密的睫毛在脸上落下阴影。

这略带少年胆小与娇羞的眼神极大程度满足了老国王的虚荣心，被Bucky瞬时勾得没了魂，从不克制的欲望也开始蹦跳，可惜因为自己长期纵欲过度无法立刻起反应。他满心都是美人的娇态，只想和Steve速战速决。

“唉，Rogers伯爵，你之前那些政事帮我处理得妥当，我是很满意，只不过……唉！”老国王慢悠悠地说着，看着Steve紧张的表情，最后还狠狠叹了口气，脸上松垮的皮都抖了三抖。

“不过什么，我的陛下？”Rogers伯爵看起来很是担忧，眉头都锁了起来，蓝眼睛直直地看向国王，“您有什么忧虑，直需说，我能做到的，一定为您做到。”

“唉……我深知这个年龄，有些需求是正常的，但你一向是不近情爱的人，我听最近有些流言说，你迷上了一个漂亮的少年，有些沉沦色欲，连自己的封地都不打理了啊……”老国王一副忧心的样子，言辞恳切地看着Steve。

“我的陛下，您怎么能这样听信谗言呢！”Steve装作一副委屈羞愤的样子，“您看着我长大，我什么品行您明明最清楚不过了！这个孩子不过是我那日路上看他可怜，又没有父母，带回家只是帮助他，怎么到他人嘴里这么污秽呢？”

“我当然最信任你了。我最忠诚的伙伴，我今日来请你来，让你带上他，也就只是想求证一下呀。”老国王一听Steve的答话，心里大喜，这个少年看来不仅漂亮，还是个雏。只不过他面上还带着长辈担忧的样子，“只是你常常巨资捐助教区的贫困人民，我早听说你家中入不敷出。这孩子在你那儿也是给你添负担。”

“见丑了，陛下。”Steve做出一副犯难的表情，“我确实也有这个烦恼，只不过，不能丢着他不管啊。”

“这样吧，我现在身边正缺个贴身照顾的孩子。我看他很乖巧，不如搁在宫里，帮伯爵解决件困难，我给他的生活也会更好些。”国王暗道自己这计划真是实施得滴水不漏，美人唾手可得。

“是个完美的好办法，真不愧是陛下啊。”Steve点了点头，“我觉得很好，Bucky就麻烦陛下的照顾了。”

身后穿着红色裙装的美人在Steve的话语落下后，乖巧地走到了国王的面前，千奇繁复的裙摆，恭恭敬敬俯身行了个礼，“感谢陛下的垂青。”

“这孩子真的乖巧聪明，”老国王一手拖着那纤细却肌肉线条流畅的胳膊，一手把着少年的窄腰，将他扶了起来，顺便光明正大地揩了把油。心心念念几日的美人在手，风度架子也全忘了，眼中猥琐毕露，脸上的皮都笑得垒出褶子了，“以后好好替我做事，少不了你好处。”

Bucky不动声色地垂着眼，乖巧地点着头，少年声音清亮地应着，“我明白，陛下，一定好好服侍您。”

“好孩子。”老国王笑得小眼睛都被肥肉挤成了缝，转而看向一旁的Steve，“Rogers伯爵，既然邀请你来参加晚会，也不能夺了你的伴就让你空着手去。这样，我旁边这个孩子你就带上吧。他叫Liz，是个很能干的孩子。”他将身边穿着浅鹅黄绸裙的男孩儿推到Steve身旁，语气有些轻佻暧昧地补充道，“今晚他会让你满意的。”

看着老国王身边安静乖巧的Bucky，Steve眼里不由地冷了下来，脸上却还带着笑，对着已经满眼只剩下美人、无心谈话的老国王道，

“那我可真是谢谢陛下了。”

2

皇家的舞会上，身着绣金礼服的乐队在大厅一角演奏，身着各色衣裙的贵族们在金色的高耸殿堂内伴着音乐旋转着。宫殿内温暖如春，没有人看见厚重丝绒帷幔背后，窗外的冰雪正漫天飞舞，除了Steve Rogers伯爵。

金发的男人站在大厅巨大的落地窗边，将那将寒气同室内阻隔的帷幔拉开一大半，湿寒之气便从窗户的每一丝缝隙毫不客气地渗入了温暖的空气中，狂风还在窗缝里摩擦出刺耳的嘶鸣。不知是因为窗外的寒气，亦或是因为一向温和的伯爵身上透出的寒气，他的周围除了老国王派来服侍的男宠，其他人都不靠近。往常被众人围个水泄不通逢迎的伯爵周围，罕见地出现了一大片空荡荡，倒像是他得了什么传染病隔离了似的。贵族们饮酒啖肉，跳舞私语，却常有隐约的观察目光朝Steve投来。

他站在寒冷的窗边，身上只穿着春季的精致礼服，却好像一点也不怕冷，一双清澈的蓝眼睛只望向窗外，微扬着头，看着天空掉下来大朵的雪花，倒让他想起秋季在西边的小镇看到种棉花的农户家丰收，那漂亮的棉团被女主人粗糙褶皱的手精细地除去杂质，抽成棉絮，在丝丝缕缕地成了网线布面，却舍不得给自家的孩子做一件新衣。

窗外的雪又下大了些，被风吹得毫无章法地四处逃窜，似乎飞向了城堡底下那点点昏黄灯光的平民家中，仿佛要把那冬夜最后一点光都吹散。

那天的雪是不是也有这么大？

他的思绪一下飘得很远，飘到那个幼年的雪天。他跟在父亲身后，在幽深的窄巷里，那个蜷缩在墙边单衣的孩子，一双像沁了雪水似的翠绿的眼睛，手上还拿着那一大把火柴。

Steve陷入回忆中已经没了知觉，他身旁的穿着礼裙的少年男宠倒是先受不住发了声，裸露的肌肤在寒气侵扰下都有些泛红，“伯爵，这里寒凉，还是放下帘子往里坐点吧。”

他被少年的话打断，回过神来，才觉着搁在窗台上的手已经冷得发僵。Steve转过头，看着对面抹着厚厚一层脂粉的少年，那双有些狡诈的眼睛，心里默默地念着“不是他”，嘴里却不动声色地回道，“知道了。”

他搁下那道丝绒帷幔，少年像是终于松了口气，立刻凑上来挽着他的胳膊，拉他到沙发上坐下，又招呼着侍从弄了两杯热的甜麦酒。Steve趁着他端酒的空隙，默不作声地和他拉远了距离，把目光投回舞池。

因着老国王喜好裙装的清秀少年，神盾城的贵族也逐渐好男风，每家几乎都有一堆面容姣好、十来岁的少年。国王经常举办今天这种携“伴”参加的舞会，而一向洁身自好的Rogers伯爵是从不参加这类舞会的。反观各个贵族，带来参加舞会的无不是自家珍藏的男宠，希望得国王青眼，收进皇宫里，自己借此得些油水，指不定还能靠男宠吹个枕边风。

不过今天他们的好计划是要落空了。他们万万不会想到，老国王今天举办宴会的目的很明确，就是为了这个现在在他身边微笑着的红裙美人。

有少数消息灵通的人就知道，那个美人就是年轻又自制的Rogers伯爵的新宠，也是他这么多年来唯一放在身边的男宠。想不到一心只有国家政事、不近色欲的年轻伯爵竟然是个痴情的人，这也就难怪为什么伯爵今晚面色不善了。

Steve正倚在沙发里，面色冰冷地往国王那边望去。年老的国王已经被红裙美人灌下了今晚的第二瓶酒，满脸的横肉都因为醉酒涨红了。他坐在高台上的奢华座椅上，一手在Bucky的背后搂着那被裙子束得纤细的腰，还时不时在软韧的臀部扭两下，笑得一脸贪婪。

“Bucky，你看起来兴致不高啊。”他喝了一口少年端着的酒，眼睛却一直盯着那殷红又湿润的嘴唇，“怎么了？想小伯爵了？”

“陛下，您是不是醉了？”少年轻声说着，红艳的嘴唇弯起一点弧度，那双漂亮的眼睛用余光往Steve的方向瞟了一下，嘴上还说着，“有您的关心，比在伯爵府里的穷酸日子好了一百倍。”

“我就是喜欢你这种诚实的孩子，”老国王那双被肥肉挤得快看不见的眼睛带着色眯眯的光，在Bucky修长的身材上来回逡巡，“过来点，我和你说点秘密。”

Bucky弯下腰，强行忍着自己不适的感觉，看着酒气扑鼻的老国王，“您说吧。”

老国王那苍老粗粝的手突然摸上了他柔软的红唇，狠狠地揉了两下。Bucky被一惊，一时忘记了今晚还要讨好老国王的任务，往后条件反射地退了一下。看见那年老又猥琐的男人将手指放在了自己口中舔了几下，那恶心的眼神还盯着他，压低声说着，“你的嘴好甜，我第一次看见你就忍不住想要你。”

一阵反胃涌上来，Bucky却将其强压下去，勉强笑着说，“陛下，您真的醉了。”

老国王似乎以为Bucky是在娇羞，得意地往王座上一仰，说道，“是啊，我是有点醉了。来，把我扶回卧室去，让Barnes‘小姐’来伺候我。”

一众侍从手忙脚乱地把老国王扶了起来，Bucky乖巧地跟在了身后，心里却默念着终于能报仇了。他面色如常地跟着走出大厅，向国王的卧房走去，却没注意到身后有一道滚烫的视线似乎要把他捆起来似的紧。

3

侍从们正匆忙把老国王扶到床上，为他把衣服解开脱下，而这边Bucky也在侍女的拉扯下将那些零碎的首饰取下，把一身酒红色的长裙和要让他窒息的束胸衣褪下，只剩下一件轻薄的白纱内衣衬裙，半透明地都能看清胸前的小点。上半身还有一小件暗红背心式的胸衣，胸前有红缎带交叉系着，让那胸前的两点隐约被挡着，倒像是件没被拆开的礼物，透出点色情意味。

待衣服刚整理好，室内的侍从们都从房里退出去，Bucky转身，看见床上躺着的老国王，哪里还有刚刚醉得迷迷糊糊的样子，明显清醒得很，嘴边还带着猥琐的笑。

“过来，我的美人。”他带着笑意看着Bucky穿着那件朦胧又色情的里衣，缓缓向床边走来，“把酒倒满。”

Bucky沉默地走到了床边的矮柜前，拿起银制烙花酒壶把柜子上两个酒杯都倒满了。床上的老国王饶有兴味地看着他薄纱裙下充满力量与曲线的肉体，手不老实地又搁在了那挺翘的臀部上。

Bucky快速地移开了，引得老国王有一丝不悦，不过他还是就着少年的手喝了半杯酒，之后把酒杯推开，“你也喝点。”他命令道，手指着柜子上的另一个杯子，“把这杯喝光。”一双眼睛色眯眯地往那被红色丝带束缚的胸前看去。

Bucky无奈地将一杯酒喝干，还没来得及把酒杯搁下，也不知道老国王哪来那么大的力气，一把抓住了他的手腕，把他往床上拉，银酒杯在柔软的地毯上发出闷响。酒有些烈，他身上顿时燥热起来，力气也开始有些软，一时失去平衡被老国王压在了床上。

“你真的太漂亮了。”老国王兴奋地看着他，少年那张精致的脸上都泛起了潮红，呼吸也开始急促了，“好好服侍我，你想要什么我都会给你。”说完就伸出手要往Bucky胸前摸去。

“滚开！”恶心的感觉又泛了上来，房内已经没有了侍卫，Bucky不再忍耐，使了力气把他一把推开，却觉得身上的无力感更强了，甚至还有些难言的热，像是滚水倒进了血管般烧灼着他。

老国王似乎有些不可思议一直乖巧的少年突然反抗，却兴致更高地嚷道，“还敢反抗？我就喜欢这种烈性子，这才有味道嘛！等药效起来看你还挣扎吗，不要翘着小屁股等我来止痒。”说罢，他嘴边带着猥琐的笑，又朝这边扑来。

Bucky心里一咯噔，眉头都皱了起来，心里骂道自己太不谨慎，以为快完工了便失了警惕。催情的药效开始发作，他浑身都像是在燃烧，下体已经开始抬头，将那雪白的裙子撑起一小片形状。

老国王再次把他压倒，手已经开始乱摸，少年的白纱裙摆都被掀起，露出细腻丝袜包裹的纤细长腿。Bucky不再随意挣扎，嘴里却还是喊着，“您怎么能下药……”似乎像是最后的一点不甘心。

老国王得意洋洋地听着少年声音逐渐柔软，那种肥腻的脸在上方挂着奸笑，看着少年粉红的脸和红唇满意地说着，“嘿，增加一点小情趣而已嘛，怎么这么不懂……”话还没说完，他的声音却戛然而止。

少年干脆利落地从自己大腿内侧的丝袜处摸出了什么物件，一只手抓过老国王的肩，另一只手上带着一片薄如纸张的刀片，在烛光下只看得清一道金属光芒从老国王苍老的脖颈处划过，紧接着那具肥胖的身体就被反按在被单里，只剩下最脆弱的喉管处大量喷涌的鲜红血液开始浸染整张雪白的床。整个过程仿佛就发生在一瞬间，无声无息，只有刚刚还柔弱的少年眼里的杀意寒光、床上逐渐冰冷的肥胖尸体、还有那一床狰狞的鲜血诉说着发生了什么。

Bucky忍着身上蚀骨的酥麻和燥热，药力和刚刚的动作让他几乎力气全失。他快速地下了床，走到窗边轻声却有节奏地叩了三声玻璃，外面回应一声猫叫的呜咽声。Steve的人已经来了，侍卫被清理干净了，他迅速打开窗户，跳了出去，白色的长裙消失在黑夜里。

4

Steve坐在离皇宫不远的一条深巷的马车里安静地等待，远处的宫殿还是灯火辉煌，这里却寒冷而空无一人。这片是已经被遗弃的旧贫民区，十几年前的一场瘟疫把这里所有人的生活破坏殆尽，而他却还记得在幼时在这里见到的那个卖火柴的小孩子，漂亮却倔强得像朵寒风里的花。

“怎么还没回来？”他有些焦虑地看了一眼怀表，距离Bucky进去已经将近一个钟，按照预计本不该这么久。

“快了，伯爵大人。”车厢外的随从应道，“那边有信号，已经完工了。”

话音未落，就听见巷口传来一阵压抑却仓促的脚步声，还有在安静的黑夜里显得有些粗的喘息声。Steve敏锐地听出那是Bucky的声音，连忙掀开马车的帘子，就看见漫天飞雪里两个身披着黑色斗篷的人朝这边赶来。为首的那个看见他，已经揭开了帽子，露出那头柔软的棕发和在夜里仍明亮的绿眼睛。

“Bucky。”他压低声音喊道，少年立刻爬上了马车，瞬间一个失力栽进了他怀里。

侍从立刻赶着马车离开了巷口，马车在雪夜里开始疾驰。Steve急忙将怀里的Bucky扶起来，坐在长椅上，问道，“你没事吧，Bucky？怎么喘得这么厉害？你受伤了？”

Bucky抬起眼看着他，一向晶莹透亮的眼睛不知为何，在昏暗的马车车厢里比平日更加潮湿，像是浸透了一汪泉似的，带着说不清道不明的暧昧。没等Steve思考清楚，他突然倾身上去，将Steve压在了长椅上，猛地一下让Steve的后脑勺砰一声撞在了墙上。

“您怎么了，伯爵大人？”侍从焦急地从车厢探头进来。

“给我出去！”一向冷静有礼的伯爵大人此时慌忙喊了一声，紧接着就被滚烫红艳的唇瓣堵住了嘴。他感觉到身上的少年烫得可怕的温度，唇舌却潮湿黏腻地纠缠着他，那灵巧的舌头像水蛇般在他口腔游走，跟他的舌头周旋着，又舔舐着他敏感的口腔上颚。

Steve开始着迷于这个火辣的吻，周围的空气开始火热到令人窒息。他们交换着口中的津液和空气，直到Steve突然挨到Bucky滚烫的额头，他惊讶地推开Bucky，这才意识到对方真的很不对劲。

“你怎么了，Bucky？你体温好高。”他焦急地摸了摸Bucky的额头，却被对方一把抓住了搁在额头上的手，放在他唇边，把他的手指捅进口腔，用那红艳得像盛开的罂粟花一样的湿软舌头近乎色情地舔舐着他的指腹，吮吸着上面的每一层褶皱，那双翠绿的眼睛还带着一层水雾地看着他。

“Bucky？”他这才真正意识到Bucky的问题在哪里，而对方已经轻轻吐出了他的手指，那殷红的嘴唇还讨好似的吻了吻他的指尖，让Steve有种触电般的酥麻。他看见面前满脸不正常红晕的少年粗暴地扯开了自己身上的黑斗篷，露出那令任何一个男人都会窒息般兴奋的半透明睡裙，已经硬挺的胸前颗粒在红色丝带中若隐若现，身下那根粉色的器官已经颤颤巍巍地抬着头，溢出的液体打湿了本就薄软的衣裙。

他伸出手覆在了Steve开始膨胀的下体上，轻轻地揉着，嘴里带着几分委屈又诱人的口吻说着，“帮帮我，Steve，我好难受。”

“你要我怎么帮你？”Steve知道Bucky被下了药，更清楚他此刻是趁人之危，但他的大脑里却全是少年在轻纱下诱人的肉体，还有那勾引着他犯罪的绿眼睛。他哑着嗓子问道，手却已经覆上了少年高高举起的性器上，轻轻套弄起来。

“操我，Steve。快点，里面好难受。”Bucky被Steve的抚慰弄得彻底没了理智，他已经压在了Steve身上，一把拉下他的裤子，那已经被药效逼得湿软的小洞毫无章法地摩擦着，用淫秽的话语无所顾忌地开始求欢。

“如你所愿，我的钟爱。”Steve眼神暗了暗，扶着那劲瘦的窄腰对准自己高昂的欲望按了下来。

5

车厢里的温度逐渐升高，空气黏稠闷热了起来。

“啊…….嗯，Steve，好舒服，再用力点……”

少年骑在Steve身上，不断地上下做着重复的运动。他的白纱裙被拢在腰间，胸前的红丝带也被扯散，男人修长的手指正在上面不断蹂躏着那鲜红的肉粒。

Steve感受到Bucky那紧致又湿热的狭窄穴道，不断挤压吞吐着自己的性器，仿佛里面有无数小嘴吸吮着它。他没忍住又朝着Bucky体内突起的一点抬腰撞去，引得少年又发出了一声痛苦又欢愉的呻吟，腿一软坐了下来，使得那坚硬滚烫的东西顶到了更深的地方。Bucky感觉电流般的快感从下面流过全身，穴道不自觉地又缩了缩，失声叫了出来。

“操……好深。”他趴在了Steve肩头，前后耸动着使那根滚烫的性器在他体内小幅度地摩擦，抚慰着愈发空虚酥痒的体内。他那根粉红的性器也在Steve那华丽礼服上突起的刺绣金线上摩擦，粗糙的感觉抚慰着敏感的顶端，让他舒服地呻吟着。

“小声点，Bucky。”Steve在他耳边低笑着说，“外面有人。”

他似乎是突然从梦里惊醒似的想要咬着嘴唇忍住声音，Steve却刻意往上又用力顶弄下，那坚挺的顶端直直地戳到敏感的前列腺上，使他发出一声难耐地闷哼声，然后抬起上半身狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼。

“还不满意吗，Bucky？”Steve扶着他的腰坐好，自己躺在长椅上又开始加快腰间的动作。身体的重力使得每一次顶撞都插进了那湿热肉穴的最深处，Bucky咬紧了那红艳的唇瓣，可致命的快感酥酥麻麻地却从身体深处蔓延，他还是被撞得发出了充满欲望的闷哼声，伴随着肉体的撞击声显得色情无比。

Steve身上还整齐地穿着晚宴的礼服，除了下身露出那根狰狞粗大的性器，被埋在少年体内，倒是体面极了。看着身上的少年满脸酡红，一口整齐的白牙咬在鲜红的唇上，根本无法蔽体的半透明睡裙凌乱地挂在肩头，Steve被这缠绵的景象刺激到了，不由地身下加重了力度，狠狠地把Bucky向上顶着，听他发出淫靡的闷哼声，笑道，

“有这么舒服么，Bucky？叫得这么好听想勾引谁？”

Bucky被入得眼角都溢出了泪花，却不服软地按着Steve不断耸动的腰，桀骜地说着，“这么慢，根本满足不了我。”

Steve闻言，拉着他的胳膊，一把将他拉下身来，让他手扶着墙壁跪趴在椅子上。体内粗大的性器脱落出让Bucky顿时一阵空虚，但Steve立刻从身后狠狠地将那跟铁棍似的器物对着湿软紧致的小洞捅了进去，然后毫无空隙地开始疯狂地加快速度撞击着他的身体。

“啊……操，Steve，你突然这么用力干什么？”Bucky惊叫了一声，紧接着牢牢扶着墙壁，被身后那根不知疲倦的火热阴茎撞得不断往前耸着，每一下都又深又狠地往最脆弱的点撞去，清脆的肉体撞击声不绝于耳。

Steve被Bucky的紧致也包裹得舒爽，那潮湿又烫人的内穴宛如天堂，他不断加快着速度，喘息声粗了起来，每顶一下Bucky敏感的地方，那穴肉都会如波浪似的层叠着吸吮他的性器。他握着Bucky的窄腰，不受控制地快速顶弄着湿软的穴，笑道，“不这么用力不是没法满足你吗？”

“啊……不行了，放过我…….”Bucky带着丝哭腔喊着，身体里面的快感累积着直往头顶冲，酥麻得他浑身没有力气，被Steve顶得不断耸动，“要射了……”

“我们一起。”Steve闻言，手往下抚摸着少年颤抖着的性器，身下的动作更快了，来回地不断抽动。感觉到Bucky浑身开始抖动起来，Steve突然抽出了性器，把Bucky迎面抱在身前，撸动着两人已经肿胀得不行的阴茎来回摩擦着。滚烫的白浊同时射出，色情地沾满了少年的纱裙和那张色情地微张红唇轻喘的脸。伯爵大人华丽的礼服上也溅到几点。

Steve用手指揩去Bucky脸上几滴黏稠的精液，鬼使神差地将手指放在了那微张着的嘴唇边。Bucky嘲弄地看了他一眼，吮吸干净了那上面黏腻的浊液，“真是恶趣味啊，伯爵大人。”

Steve不紧不慢地把地上的黑斗篷捡起来拍了拍尘土，给衣冠不整的Bucky披好，眼里带着些纵容的笑意，

“为数不多的个人爱好了，还希望你包容，伯爵夫人。”

6

昏庸奢靡、荒淫无度的老国王在深夜被刺客无声无息地杀死，第二天才被侍卫发现。当夜服侍的男宠又失踪，谁也清楚个中缘由，但没人去理睬。王国已经在糟糕的统治下一团混乱了，没人会怀念不顾百姓死活的老昏君。

在没有国王的混乱日子里，贵族们主动推选了拥有皇室血脉，按继承当属顺位，论政绩又盛名在外的Rogers伯爵，作为这里的国王。新国王刚上任便励精图治，怜惜民众，在难熬的冬季给人民们发放干粮，还减轻了大笔的课税，一时间也是让百姓们感激涕零。

Steve Rogers国王还将皇宫边一片早年因瘟疫而被舍弃的街区进行了整修和清理，盖起了很多漂亮的小房子，让许多贫民窟的人们搬进来住。就此皇宫附近的集市和民居又恢复了多年前的生机。

开春的时候，新国王娶了一位王后。大婚当日，这位王后蒙着面纱，身穿洁白长裙，一双翠绿的漂亮眼睛倒是让有心人十分熟悉。新婚不久，国王便带着王后到旁边的街区视察，温柔的王后带着几车取暖的珍贵火柴到了街区发给大家，获得民众一片赞许。

“我当时就在这里第一眼看见了你，”国王站在安静的小巷口，转过头对着身后红裙的王后笑道，“我当时还跟在我父亲身后，第一次看见这么漂亮的一双眼睛，特别不好意思。”

“那会儿你多可爱啊，Steve。”穿着红裙的Bucky取下面纱，微笑着说道，“那么小还一本正经的，金色的头发看起来特别软。”

“不多亏了我当时是个可爱的小孩，你才要从卖火柴的小女孩转职成杀手，就为了跟在我身边吗？”Steve促狭地看了一眼Bucky。

“是啊，谁知道当初那么可爱的小男孩会变成这样呢？”Bucky故作无奈地摊了下手，“是我预计失败。”

“但是当时漂亮的小孩，现在漂亮了百倍。”Steve走到Bucky的面前，从她的口袋里取出了一个小巧的纸盒，“小朋友，你有火柴卖吗？”他晃了晃手里的火柴盒，木棍在里面发出沙拉拉的响声。

“有啊，一百金币一盒，你要买多少？”Bucky笑着看着他。

“我全部包下了，能把卖火柴的小女孩附赠给我吗？”

THE END


End file.
